Benang Merah
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: 'Aku cinta padanya, begitu juga dengannya. Kami saling mencintai dan mengikat benang merah di jari masing-masing, benang merah yang melambangkan bentuk cinta kami. Benang merah yang kuharap tak akan pernah putus'


**Benang Merah**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst –mungkin-**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, GaJe**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Maaf karena fic yang satu ini lagi-lagi menjelaskan mengenai 'cinta'. Kali ini ceritanya terjadi saat Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya (belum masuk ke dalam cerita 'THE VANISHING SHINIGAMI AGENT')**

**Maaf –lagi-… tiap tetes air mata yang jatuh itu bukan salah Ichi. Jika tidak menangis, Ichi bersyukur karena sebenarnya Ichi gak mau _readers_ nangis**

***One shoot***

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta itu rumit, ya!_

_Entahlah, itu hanya pendapatku. Banyak yang bilang cinta itu menyenangkan, tapi aku justru tersiksa dengan sesuatu bernama 'cinta'._

_Jujur, aku tak mau berhubungan dengan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa ya, semakin aku menjauhi 'cinta' aku jadi semakin terikat dengan hal itu._

_Cinta itu merefleksikan rasa kagum. Apa itu benar? Menurutmu apa? Kalau aku sih 'iya'. Karena selama ini aku terus dihantui 'rasa cinta' dengan alasan 'aku kagum padanya'! Semua hal yang ia miliki membuatku merasa iri padanya. Namun, dibalik semua itu aku sangat-sangat mengaguminya._

_Dia sangat hebat. Kau tahu? Hal yang selama ini membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku untuk mempelajarinya, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 1 minggu baginya untuk mempelajarinya. Ia melahap semua materi yang kuajarkan dan semua materi yang diberikan gurunya. Aku… sangat mengaguminya._

_Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terpikat padanya. Sejak pertama bertemu denganya aku sudah terhipnotis oleh pandangan matanya. Aku cinta padanya, begitu juga dengannya. Kami saling mencintai dan mengikat benang merah di jari masing-masing, benang merah yang melambangkan bentuk cinta kami. Benang merah yang kuharap tak akan pernah putus._

_Namun, semakin aku mengeratkan ikatan itu, semakin aku sadar bahwa hubungan kami semakin rumit. Tempatnya dengan tempatku berbeda. Kami berbeda, sangat!_

_Tuh… kan!? Cinta itu rumit. Kenapa harus selalu ada pengorbanan dalam cinta? Padahal jika 'tidak', aku yakin hubungan kami akan berjalan lancar. Sekalipun kami berbeda. Oh… ayolah… tak henti-hentinya aku berpikir mengenai hal itu. KAMI BERBEDA!_

_._

_._

_._

_Ichigo… kita berbeda. Sadarlah!_

_Kau manusia biasa, aku shinigami_

_Kau manusia, aku roh_

_Tempatmu di Karakura, aku di Soul Society_

_Kau rakyat biasa, aku keluarga bangsawan_

_Kau kuat, aku lemah!_

_Hal itu mutlak terjadi diantara kita. Kita tidak akan bisa bersatu. Aku yakin, tapi kenapa cinta selalu saja mengambil alih pikiranku? Kenapa aku jadi tak bisa melihat ke depan jika sudah berurusan denganmu? Kenapa semuanya serba buram jika aku di dekatmu?_

_Aku akan berkorban, Ichigo. Aku rela berkorban jika itu akan mendatang kebahagiaan diantara kita. Aku akan membuang jauh-jauh hal-hal yang akan merusak kebahagiaan kita. Sekalipun itu artinya aku harus melepaskan nama 'Kuchiki'. Sekalipun artinya aku akan diusir dari Soul Society._

_Tapi, Ichigo. Kumohon, jangan sekalipun kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku. Ingat, kita sudah saling berjanji untuk saling mempercayai. Jadi, jangan sekalipun kau berpikir untuk melupakanku karena aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Tak akan pernah!_

_Kau janji Ichigo? Kau janji akan menungguku? Kau janji tak akan menyukai gadis lain? Kupegang janjimu, tak akan pernah kulepas!_

* * *

.::Benang Merah::.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," lirih Ichigo. Perlahan ia menarikku dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo," balasku sambil memeluknya. Ichigo membalas pelukanku. Suasana ini sangat romantis. Kami sedang bersantai di pantai dengan _sunset_ yang sangat indah menjadi latarnya.

Ichigo menarikku untuk duduk atas pasir pantai. Merasakan desiran angin laut yang begitu menyejukkan. Mendengarkan suara gelombang yang terus bertabrakan. Melihat cahaya matahari yang sangat kusuka. Aku suka orange, karena warna itu selalu saja mengingatkanku padamu.

Ichigo mendudukiku diantara kedua kakinya, ia lalu memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Sungguh suasana romantis yang selalu kuharapkan.

Ichigo mencium puncak kepalaku, merasakan harumnya rambutku.

"Naa… Rukia!" panggilnya. Aku menjawabnya dengan lembut. Sesekali mengelus tangan besarnya yang masih terus melingkar di pinggangku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau… kapan kembali ke Soul Society?" tanyanya. Ada nada sedih di dalam kalimatnya. Aku tahu… tak lama lagi Ichigo akan kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya dan tak akan bisa melihatku lagi.

"Nanti Ichigo. Berhentilah memikirkan hal itu," kataku berusaha menghilangkan kesedihannya. Ichigo mengenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar kita bisa bersama," lirihku sambil mengelus rambutnya. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan sebuah kecupan di sudut leherku.

"Ya," balasnya singkat. "Aku akan menunggu hari itu."

"Tapi, jika ini menjadi perjalanan yang panjang diantara kita. Apakah suatu hari nanti kau akan berpaling dariku?" lirihku.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, ia lalu terkekeh. "Kau bercanda? Kau satu-satunya bagiku," balas Ichigo. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga akan mencari caranya."

"Naa… Ichigo. Apa kita bisa menikah?" tanyaku sambil terkekeh. Itu pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah kukeluarkan.

"Tentu saja bisa," balas Ichigo sambil ikut terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Oyaji dan Kaa-san saja bisa, kenapa kita tidak!?" sahutnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sendu.

Kesunyian melanda. Aku dan Ichigo hanya diam. Menikmati suasana pantai yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan kami.

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku dan Ichigo akan berpisah, tapi aku tak mau hal itu terjadi. Akan kutanyakan hal itu pada Urahara-san, apakah ada caranya agar Ichigo bisa kembali jadi shinigami dan bisa melihat roh. Ataukah ada cara yang bisa membuatku menjadi manusia? Aku berharap Urahara-san bisa membantuku.

Aku akan melanggar semua larangan Soul Society. Aku akan membangkang perkataan Nii-sama. Aku siap menerima semua hukuman. Aku tahu konsekuensinya. Aku tahu jika aku berusaha bersama Ichigo aku akan segera melewati jalan berduri. Aku harus menerima semua resiko yang ada. Jika semua itu bisa membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Aku rela!

#*#

_Ini sungguh diluar dugaanku. Kau tahu Ichigo? Aku selalu mengharapkan kisah cinta seperti di komik atau novel yang sempat kubaca di dunia fana. Kebanyakan dari cerita itu berakhir bahagia dimana sang laki-laki akhirnya melamar sang perempuan. Aku ingin seperti itu. Sangat ingin. Akankah kisah cinta kita bisa seperti itu? Atau kisah cinta kita akan berakhir dengan meninggalkan rasa sakit hati yang mendalam di hati masing-masing? Kuharap tidak!_

_…_

"Jangan bersedih, Ichigo!" kataku sambil mengelus pipinya. Renji sudah menunggu di depan gerbang _senkaimon_. Aku yakin sekarang kehadiranku sudah tak begitu terasa oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikanku sebuah pelukan hangat yang akan selalu kuingat.

"Cepatlah kembali Rukia!" lirihnya. Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirku. Sayangnya hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Ichigo benar-benar sudah tak merasakan kehadiranku. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Tidak, aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya itu.

Perlahan, dengan rasa sakit di dada, aku berjalan menuju Renji. Tatapan matanya sendu, entahlah, mungkin ia bersimpati dengan keadaanku dan Ichigo yang mungkin tak bisa bersatu.

"Kita pergi, Rukia?" Renji memastikan. Aku mengangguk dengan lemas.

Aku bisa melihat dari balik _senkaimon_, Ichigo menahan tangisnya. Melihatnya seperti itu justru membuatku menangis. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apakah mencintai seseorang yang berbeda itu sangat dilarang?

Perlahan pintu _senkaimon_ tertutup, membuatku ingin dengan cepat keluar agar aku bisa kembali memeluk Ichigo. Namun, kuurungkan niatku saat melihat Ichigo berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Haha… dia mengira aku sudah pergi ke _Soul Society_ rupanya.

"Ichigo…"

#*#

_Dadaku sakit. Sangat sakit. Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang mau mendengarkanku. Kalian bilang aku ini anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang perlu dihormati, tapi kenapa kalian malah tidak peduli? Apakah semua ini hanya karena kekurang ajaranku? Ataukah karena rasa keadilan kalian yang sudah melewati batas normal. Tidak, itu bukanlah rasa keadilan. Apa hak kalian melarang seseorang untuk merasakan cinta? Cinta itu penting, semua orang membutuhkan dan memilikinya. Walaupun terkadang cinta itu hanyalah keegoisan semata._

…

"Nii-sama, kumohon!" aku memelas dihadapan Nii-sama. Meminta izin agar aku bisa ditugaskan kembali di Karakura dan menemui Ichigo.

"Rukia… sejak kapan kau jadi membangkang seperti ini. Sadarlah kalau kau adalah keluarga bangsawan. Mencintai seorang manusia itu adalah hal yang harus kau buang jauh-jauh!" kata Nii-sama dingin.

"Apakah salah jika aku mencintai seorang manusia?" tanyaku yang mulai sesenggukan.

"Salah. Shinigami dilarang mencintai manusia, berhubungan dengan manusia saja kau akan dikenai hukuman berat, Rukia," lanjut Nii-sama, membuat dadaku semakin sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hukuman. Lebih baik aku menerima hukuman daripada terus terpuruk seperti ini," keluhku. Aku menunduk, menahan air mataku yang sudah membendung, berusaha menerobos dan siap membanjiri pipiku.

"Berhenti berkata omong kosong seperti itu Rukia. Kukatakan padamu bahwa cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting, jadi lupakanlah Kurosaki itu," kata-kata Nii-sama kali ini benar-benar membuat air mataku mengalir.

"N… Nii-sama. Bukankah Nii-sama pernah merasakan cinta? Bukankah Nii-sama dulu menikahi Nee-san karena Nii-sama mencintainya? Lalu kenapa sekarang dengan santainya Nii-sama mengatakan bahwa cinta itu tidak penting?" kataku dengan suara bergetar. Nii-sama terdiam, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis.

"Itu bukan cinta… tapi simpati kepada yang lemah," sahut Nii-sama dingin. Hal itu sontak membuatku mengepalkan tanganku kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Perlahan aku mundur. Berhenti, lalu memberi hormat pada Nii-sama. Aku menjauh, berlari meninggalkan ruangan Nii-sama.

Air mataku terus mengalir. Satu-satunya tempatku untuk mengadu adalah Renji. Dihadapan Renji aku terus menangis. Meluapkan semua emosiku terhadap kata-kata Nii-sama tadi.

#*#

_Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan tentang cinta jika kehidupanku ini sudah diatur? Aku punya hak untuk menulis sendiri kehidupanku, tapi ada saja orang yang merebut hakku itu. Ia merebut penaku. Membuatku tak bisa melukiskan sebuah kehidupan indah di bukuku. Semuanya serba diatur, aku sama sekali tak boleh melihat isi dari buku kehidupanku itu. Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa karena kalian mengira aku akan segera merobek buku itu dan membuat buku kehidupan baru?_

…

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu. Aku masih terus meminta persetujuaan Nii-sama. Namun, Nii-sama tetap menolak. Anehnya, tak ada satupun orang di Seiretei yang mendukungku, termasuk Renji. Hal itu membuatku semakin terpuruk.

Sekilas aku teringat janjiku dengan Ichigo. Janji kami yang mengatakan kami tidak boleh melupakan satu sama lain, dan akan terus menunggu.

"Nii-sama!" tegasku. Aku yakin, Nii-sama sudah tahu apa maksudku.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Rukia. Sudah kukatakan bahwa cinta itu tidak penting. Kau dan dia berbeda. Sekarang pun aku sudah memilihkan calon suami untukmu agar kau melupakan Kurosaki," kata Nii-sama dingin. Tubuhku membeku. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Aku dijodohkan? Jangan bercanda. Akan kutolak habis-habisan. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ichigo untuk tidak mengkhianatinya. Akan terus kupegang janji itu.

#*#

_Aku bukan boneka. Jadi kumohon jangan permainkan aku!_

…

Pernikahanku tiba. Aku dinikahkan dengan kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ini aneh, setahuku Hitsugaya-taichou menyukai Hinamori-san, tapi kenapa sekarang ia menerima permintaan Ni-sama untuk menikahiku? Benarkah ia disogok? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.

Sepanjang waktu berjalannya acara pernikahan, aku hanya menahan tangis. Sudah 6 bulan sejak aku berpisah dengan Ichigo. Tapi sekarang aku malah mengkhianatinya. Tidak, aku tidak mengkhianatinya. Aku menikah dengan Hitsugaya-taichou hanya karena paksaan, bukan karena perasaan.

…

3 tahun berlalu sejak aku menjadi istri Hitsugaya-taichou. Margaku sudah berubah. Bukan lagi Kuchiki Rukia, tapi Hitsugaya Rukia. Aku sedih. Sangat. Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah mendekati Hitsugaya-taichou. Dihatiku masih terus melekat janjiku pada Ichigo dulu.

Hei… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Urahara-san. Ya! Kenapa selama ini aku tak memikirkannya. Bukankah dia pintar dan punya banyak penelitian? Haruskah aku meminta bantuannya? Dengan cepat aku ber-shunpo menemui toko Urahara.

Aku menghirup udara kota Karakura. Sebenarnya aku agak merasa takut, karena tadi aku membuka _senkaimon_ tanpa izin. Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu. Hei… haruskah aku menemui Ichigo dulu? Ah… itu percuma karena dia pasti tak akan bisa melihatku.

"Urahara-san!" teriakku.

"Ah… Kuchiki-san, ada masalah apa?"

#*#

_Apa kau masih ingat akan janji kita? Kuharap tidak. Sampai sekarang aku masih terus mengingatnya. Aku berharap kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku._

_…_

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan Ichigo, itu artinya sudah 2 tahun sejak aku menemui Urahara. Sekarang, aku, Hitsugaya Rukia, sudah menginjakkan kaki di Karakura. Bukan sebagai shinigami, tapi sebagai manusia.

Perlahan, sambil mengingat daerah rumah Ichigo aku berjalan. Melewati jalanan yang dulu sering kulewati bersama Ichigo.

…

Mataku membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Ichigo sedang dengan asyiknya bercanda bersama Inoue. Mereke berdua terlihat akrab, sangat akrab. Padahal dulu mereka tak seperti itu.

"Kya… Ichigo," teriak Inoue saat Ichigo menariknya ke dalam pelukan Ichigo. Hatiku seakan-akan remuk melihat pemandangan itu. Ichigo yang sudah dewasa dengan wajah tampannya bersama dengan Inoue yang semakin cantik. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Pembicaraan mereka itu serius?

"Lepaskan aku… Ichigo," teriak Inoue sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo.

"Hei… hei… pacar sendiri yang meluk kok malah nolak?" balas Ichigo, terlihat ia mengencangkan pelukannya. Hatiku sakit. Sangat, perlahan aku berlari menajuh. Menuju tempat yang paling banyak memberiku kenangan bersama Ichigo, rumah kediaman Kurosaki.

#*#

_Kau melupakan janji kita? Haha… baiklah kumaklumi karena sudah lebih dari 5 tahun hal itu terjadi. Wajar jika kau lupa. Tapi, kenapa wajahmu seakan-akan menyiratkan kebencian padaku? Hei… jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Aku benci!_

…

Tadi, aku sudah menemui keluarga Kurosaki. Paman Isshin terlihat baik-baik saja, Yuzu dan Karin pun terlihat semakin cantik.

Sudah kukatakan pada mereka agar meminta Ichigo menemuiku di pantai. Aku menunggunya, salah satu tempat kenangan kami yang paling kusuka.

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan angina laut yang terus memainkan rambut pendekku. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara pantai yang begitu kurindukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara sukses membuatku berbalik. Kutatap wajah Ichigo yang disinari cahaya mentari. Oh, dia tampan sekali.

"_Tadaima_, Ichigo," kataku lembut. Aku masih berharap. Aku berharap apa yang ia lakukan dengan Inoue tadi hanyalah acting. Ichigo hanya diam. Ia menatapku, tatapan yang ia berikan bukanlah tatapan yang seakan-akan menyiratkan rasa senang karena bertemu pacar setelah sekian lama. Tatapannya terlihat seakan-akan dia tak mengharapkan kehadiranku.

"Kau masih ingat padaku, Ichigo?" tanyaku. "Aku yakin kau masih ingat janji kita," lanjutku.

Ichigo masih diam. Keadaan kami sekarang persis seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi kenapa suasananya berbeda sekali? Aku mengharapkan dapat kembali mengulang suasana romantis itu, bukan merasakan suasana tegang yang sangat kubenci.

"Kheh… kau bercanda?" katanya sambil terkekeh. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibirku. Aku senang ia tersenyum, sepertinya hal yang tadi kulihat memang hanya sebuah acting.

"Tentu saja aku ingat," lanjutnya. Aku senang, ternyata ia tak melupakan janji itu.

"Kalau begitu, itu artinya sekarang kita bisa bersama bukan?" tanyaku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Bersama? Sejak kapan aku menjanjikan untuk bersama denganmu?" katanya dingin. Aku tersentak, langkahku terhenti. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dengar, HITSUGAYA RUKIA!" teriakknya sambil menekankan namaku. Hei… dari mana ia mengetahui namaku itu? "Aku tahu kau sudah menikah dengan Toushiro. Terima kasih karena sudah menghancurkan harapanku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhianatiku."

"I… Ichigo, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Kheh… kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hah? Aku tahu kau sudah mengkhianatiku Rukia. Kau mengkhianatiku. Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling setia, dan lihat… sekarang kau kembali dengan menyandang gelar istri orang lain," kata Ichigo. Tatapannya menusuk membuat dadaku semakin sakit.

"Ichigo… semua itu bohong. Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu. Mungkin benar aku sudah menjadi istri orang lain, tapi itu semua hanya paksaan," kataku memberi alasan. Aku meraih tangan Ichigo, namun dengan cepat ia menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku sudah melupakanmu, Rukia. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pacar Orihime, jadi jangan mengganggu hubunganku dengan mengungkit-ungkit hubungan kita. Itu hanya masa lalu, masa lalu yang sama sekali tak penting," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan menjauh. Dadaku sakit, kenapa aku semakin sulit bernafas?

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" tanyaku menahan sesenggukan.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu Rukia. Kaulah yang mengkhianatiku. 2 tahun lalu aku mendengar kabar pernikahanmu dari Urahara-san. Kau tahu betapa sakit hatinya aku? Kau bilang ingin saling mempercayai, tapi kau malah membuatku tak mempercayaimu. Sudahlah… aku membencimu, Rukia. Kau orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku. Sekarang aku sudah pacaran dengan Orihime dan kami sudah merencanakan untuk menikah, jangan menggangguku!" teriak Ichigo. Aku terdiam, ternyata Ichigo sudah membenciku. Ia tak lagi mencintaiku. Aku kesal, pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku menemui Urahara agar aku bisa menjadi manusia seperti sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," sahutku. Langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti.

"Kheh… ucapanmu tetap saja menyiratkan kesombongan," kata Ichigo sambil terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak akan lagi mengganggu kehidupanmu. Tapi, aku ingin mengucapkannya padamu. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku dulu, terima kasih karena pernah mencintaiku, terima kasih karena kau dengan tegas menolakku. Dan juga, terima kasih karena kau mau menyempatkan diri untuk mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Aku pergi," sahutku. Aku perlahan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo.

Air mataku mengalir deras saat aku memalingkan wajahku dari Ichigo. Aku salah, ya… ini semua salahku. Aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa hatiku harus sesakit ini? Aku sudah berkorban, tapi kenapa hasil yang kudapatkan hanyalah sebuah kenyataan pahit? Sebuah kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tak bisa lagi bersama Ichigo.

#*#

_Maafkan aku karena tanpa sengaja mengkhianatimu. Semoga kau bahagia, karena melihatmu bahagia akan membuatku bahagia._

…

"Kuchiki-san!" panggil Inoue. Dengan cepat aku menyeka air mataku.

"Ah… Inoue, ada apa?" tanyaku. Suaraku masih bergetar. Menemui Inoue yang merupakan pacar Ichigo yang sekarang hanya menambah sakit hatiku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum lemah.

"Kembali ke Soul Society. Sekarang aku ingin menemui Urahara," kataku.

"Jangan bohong, kenapa dari tadi _reiatsu_mu semakin mengecil?" Tanya Inoue_. Itu efek dari apa yang kuperbuat_, batinku.

"Haha… aku serius. _Reiatsu_ku mengecil karena tadi sempat melawan hollow," dustaku. "Nah, Inoue… sekarang aku hanya masa lalu Ichigo, tapi aku tetap mengharapkan kebahagiaannya. Jadi, bahagiakan dia ya, Inoue," kataku sambil berlari menjauh.

…

"Kriminal, Hitsugaya Rukia. Kau akan segera dibawa ke Soul Society untuk menerima hukuman. Kau telah melanggar peraturan karena menggunakan obat terlarang, silahkan ikut aku!" kata seseorang ditengah perjalananku. Aku sudah dekat di rumah Urahara.

"Begitukah, Renji?" sahutku.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," sahutnya sambil menunduk, wajahnya begitu sendu. Tidak, aku membenci wajah sendu.

"Hukuman yang kudapatkan kira-kira apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah melanggar peraturan Soul Society. Menggunakan obat terlarang dan meninggalkan kediaman Kuchiki tanpa izin. Maaf untuk mengatakan ini, tapi mungkin hukuman paling berat adalah….," Renji menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tapi, aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

Inilah resikonya. Aku harus menerima konsekuensinya. Hanya 1 hari aku menjadi manusia, dan aku pergi tanpa membuahkan hasil. Pengorbananku selama ini sia-sia.

"Hukuman mati ya?" lirihku.

_…_

_Aku berharap benang merah ini tak akan putus. Tapi kenapa aku malah memutuskannya? Ataukah ini karena benang yang kupilih salah? Apa karena aku memilih benang tipis yang sangat mudah putus, hingga membuat hubungan kami pun ikut putus._

***End of Rukia's POV**

#*#

***Normal POV**

"Ichigo… apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kuchiki-san tadi?" Tanya Inoue. Terus saja ia mengintrogasi Ichigo saat dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Tidak ada. Berhentilah membicarakannya Orihime. Dia hanyalah pengkhianat. Orang yang paling ingin kulupakan di dunia," kesal Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Inoue.

"Aku membencinya, Orihime. Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi masalahnya," bentak Ichigo kesal. Kenapa ini? Ia sangat membenci Rukia. Rukia sudah berkhianat padanya. Rukia sudah mengingkari janjinya, jadi kenapa ia harus memikirkan gadis itu lagi?

"Argh…" Ichigo mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kenapa sedari tadi kenangannya bersama Rukia terus saja bermunculan? Dan lagi, kenapa ia merasa… senang?

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Inoue, membuat Ichigo dengan cepat menatapnya. Kenapa pacarnya ini memanggilnya seperti dulu?

"Kau mencintai Kuchiki-san, aku tahu itu. Sampai sekarang kau masih memendam perasaan padanya. Aku tahu kau menjadikanku pacarmu hanya karena membutuhkan pelampiasan. Aku senang kau menjadi pacarku, tapi aku tak suka jika kau menyukaiku saat hati kecilmu masih memikirkan perempuan lain," lirih Inoue. Ichigo semakin kesal, kenapa gadis ini harus terus membicarakan masalah Rukia?

"Orihime, aku sudah tak lagi menyukai Rukia… aku ingin melupakannya dari kehidupanku jadi berhen…."

_Plak!_ Inoue menampar keras pipi Ichigo.

"Jangan bersikap sok kuat Kurosaki. Aku tidak mau menjadi istri orang yang tak mencintaiku. Aku tak mau dicap sebagai perebut kekasih orang. Kau mencintai Kuchiki-san. Akui itu. Kau tahu? Saat aku bertemu Kuchiki-san tadi, ia menangis. Menangis, Kurosaki. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Sungguh, aku tak mau melihatnya menangis. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku. Aku menyayanginya. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengubah sikapmu. Sikapmu yang awalnya selalu bersedih bisa dengan cepat pulih."

"Aku mengaguminya walaupun aku sering kali cemburu padanya. Sungguh melihatnya menangis tadi membuatku juga ingin menangis. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ingin kau bahagia. Ia bilang aku harus membahagiakanmu!" bentak Inoue, air matanya mengalir. Mata Ichigo membulat.

"Mungkin Kuchiki-san sudah memiliki suami, tapi aku yakin itu semua hanya paksaan dari keluarganya. Aku yakin selama ia menjadi suami Hitsugaya-kun, tak pernah sekalipun ia melupakanmu. Aku yakin ia terus berharap bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu. Aku yakin ia terus membayangkan sebuah kebahagiaan diantara kalia.

"Kurosaki-kun. Aku pun ingin membahagiakanmu, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu, Kuchiki-sanlah orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang ada di hatimu. Katakanlah atau kau akan menyesal…." Perkataan Inoue terhentis saat ia merasakan sesuatu aneh.

"Kau kenapa… Orihime?" Tanya Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Inoue tadi.

"Ikut aku. Aku merasakan reiatsu kuat yang sangat familiar," teriak Inoue sambil menarik Ichigo. Kemana mereka pergi. Mereka menuju rumah Urahara. Inoue bisa melihat Renji dan Rukia. Sayangnya, Ichigo hanya bisa melihat Rukia. Renji sekarang dalam wujud roh, tak mungkin ia bisa melihatnya.

"Kuchiki-san!" teriak Inoue ketika melihat Rukia perlahan memasuki senkaimon bersama Renji.

"Inoue. Jangan menangis! Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis, karena aku rasa melihatmu menangis akan membuat Ichigo menangis," sahut Rukia. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Rukia menangis, membuat mata Ichigo terbelalak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Terima kasih sudah pernah mencintaiku," kata Rukia. Wujud Rukia menghilang, membuat Ichigo berteriak keras.

"RUKIA! RUKIA…. Jangan pergi, jelaskan apa maksudmu!" teriak Ichigo. Ia akhirnya bisa mengerti apa yang Inoue tadi katakan. Tangis Inoue menjadi melihat Ichigo dengan kesalnya menghajar dinding pagar di sebelahnya.

"Apa hubungan kalian tak berjalan lancar?" Tanya Urahara yang sedari tadi menyaksikan hal itu.

"Apa yang akan Rukia lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo keras. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi… mungkin ia akan menerima hukuman berat seperti…," Urahara mengantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Ichigo langsung saja mendekatinya.

"Hukuman mati," lanjut Urahara. Mata Ichigo dan Inoue membulat.

"Hukuman? Apa maksudmu?" teriak Ichigo. Dengan kesal ia menarik kerah yukata Urahara. Urahara dengan pelan melepaskan cengkraman Ichigo.

"Tenang dulu, Kurosaki-san. Itu masih belum pasti. Kuchi… ah… maksudku Hitsugaya-san…." Gemeretak gigi Ichigo terdengar ketika Urahara menyebut nama Rukia menjadi Kuchiki. "Begini. Hitsugaya-san….," tiba-tiba perkataan Urahara dipotong.

"Panggil dia Rukia atau Kuchik. Aku tak suka mendengar nama itu," kesal Ichigo.

"Baiklah… begini. 2 tahun yang lalu, beberapa saat setelah pernikahannya dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, ia dating menemuiku. Ia memintaku untuk mencari cara agar ia dan kau bisa bisa bersama. Sayangnya aku tak bisa mewujudkan hal itu. Lalu, tak lama setelah itu ia mencuri catatan penelitianku. Kau tahu… apa yang ia lakukan? Dia membuat sebuah obat yang mampu membuatnya menjadi manusia. Obat itu sangat terlarang, itulah salah satu alasan aku tetap diasingkan di dunia fana. Aku juga melakukan hal itu pada Ururu dan Jinta. Tapi, untuk untuk membuat obat itu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun. Tanpa kusangka ternyata Kuchiki-san malah mencampurkan bahan-bahan aneh pada obat itu," jelas Urahara panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa jadinya?" Tanya Ichigo, ia masih kesal. Entahlah, pikirannya kacau sejak mendengar kata-kata 'hukuman mati' tadi.

"Obat yang ia buat justru membuatnya menyatu dengan _gigai_nya."

"Aku… tidak mengerti," gumam Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu, obat yang ia buat membuatnya bisa menyatu dengan _gigai_nya? Membuat Kuchiki-san benar-benar menjadi manusia?" Inoue memotong pembicaraan. Urahara diam dan perlahan mengangguk. "Jadi, alasan kenapa reiatsu Kuchiki-san semakin menghilang adalah karena dia mulai menjadi manusia yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Inoue dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Urahara.

"Dan karena dia sudah menggunakan obat terlarang itu… dia… akan segera menerima hukuman," kata Urahara pelan. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tega mengatakan hal itu pada Ichigo yang menyukai Rukia. Urahara tahu itu, sejak awal ia tahu Rukia dan Ichigo saling mencintai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" teriak Ichigo berang. Ia semakin kesal, ia sadar bahwa tindakannya Rukia tadi salah. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Rukia sama sekali tak mengkhianatinya.

"Maaf. Rasa cintanya terhadapmu benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Maaf aku tak bisa menghentikannya," lirih Urahara. Tangis Inoue semakin menjadi. Ichigo tertunduk lemas. Dengan kesal ia meninju dinding pagar di sebelahnya. Terus dan terus hingga tangannya berdarah.

Ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit. Sakit hatinya lebih parah dari luka di tangannya. Ia kesal, sangat! Benar apa yang dikatakan Inoue, semua itu benar. Ia menyesal. Ia terlambat mengatakannya. Bodohnya dirinya, kenapa ia meragukan perasaan Rukia selama ini? Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Rukia tak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Tapi, kenapa ia dengan mudahnya mempercayai itu dan ikut berkhianat.

"Urahara-san.. katakan padaku… adakah cara agar aku bisa menyelamatkan Rukia!?" kata Ichigo sambil mendongak. Menatap wajah Urahara yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'tidak ada'.

"Maaf Kurosaki-san. Tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Soul Society dalam keadaan kau tak bisa merasakan dan tidak memiliki _reiatsu_. Kau hanya manusia biasa, bukan lagi _shinigami-daiko_ seperti dulu. Jika kau ingin ke Soul Society… satu-satunya cara hanyalah… mati," kata Urahara.

"Kalau begiu bunuh aku dan lakukan _konso_, agar aku bisa ke Soul Society!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" ancam Urahara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Ichigo dan Inoue terdiam. Saling menyesali apa yang mereka perbuat. Inoue terus saja berpikir, kenapa tadi ia tak mencegah Rukia tadi? Setidaknya ia harus menjelaskan pada Rukia mengenai perasaan Ichigo selama ini.

"Tenang saja… hukuman itu belum tentu. Tapi hanya kemungkinan saja. Kita berdoa saja hukuman itu dicabut," kata Urahara sambil menjauh.

Ichigo hanya diam. Terus meratapi nasibnya yang dipenuhi perasaan menyesal.

"Rukia… kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" lirih Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun. Berhenti menyalahkan Kuchiki-san, kaulah yang tak mau menerima alasan," lirih Inoue tegas. Ia sedikit kesal pada orang yang ia sukai ini. Kenapa? Karena Ichigo sudah membuat Rukia, orang yang ia sayangi pergi.

"Apa… Kuchiki-san akan benar-benar dihukum mati?" lirih Inoue. Ichigo hanya terdiam.

"Rukia… apakah kali ini aku bisa berharap kau akan kembali lagi?"

…

_Naa… ichigo. Sebenarnya benang merah yang ada dijariku ini sudah putus atau tidak? Sebenarnya semua ini salah siapa?_

.

.

.

***FIN – 19/1/2013**

.

.

.

Hua… lagi-lagi Ichi bikin fic gaje. _Ending_nya gimana? Apa _readers_ merasa ngegantung? Maaf yah… khekekeke….. aduh… lagi-lagi Ichi bikin fic dengan genre _Hurt/Comfort_. Disaat-saat Ichi bikin fic '_I Love You'_, Ichi menyempatkan bikin fic Ichiruki yang _oneshoot_. Eh… ngomong-ngomong, nasib Rukianya gimana yah? Beneran dihukum mati atau nggak. Kasih saran dong, Ichi masih bingung nih… soalnya temen Ichi yang baca fic ini minta lanjutan… _Review_ yah!

_Enjoy my next story_. Maaf jika gaje

_See ya_! ^^/


End file.
